Final Naruto Fantasy 7
by maverick9871
Summary: When Orochimaru seals away the Kyuubi in the forest of death, a series of events reveals the truth of chakra...and a boy gains a new...MOTHER. Jenova. one-shot.


I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 7 or anything else.

Naruto Uzumaki winced as he felt his muscles cramp up again as he stood with the other gennins in front of the Hokage, the Jounin sensei and the proctor Hayatte after coming out of the forest of death durring the Chunnin exams and the Sandaime.

As the screen name came across with Sasuke being called first along with another Naruto walked up the stairs with the others and when they got beside Kakashi Naruto winced again as he crossed both his arms across his chest.

Kakashi glanced from Sasuke down below to Naruto and asked "Are you alright Naruto."

Naruto said "I...I don't know sensei...I...I hurt everywhere."

Sakura frowned and said "He's been having these pains ever since we fought that guy who bit Sasuke-kun on the neck, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi frowned and asked "Did that guy do anything to Naruto."

Sakura said "I'm not sure sensei, he held Naruto by his neck with his tongue. He hit Naruto, I do know that and it knocked him out from the hit but that is all I saw from where I was at."

Kakashi looked at Naruto who slowly stood back up showing the pain went away and Kakashi asked "Did he do anything Naruto."

Naruto said "Um...what the hell, that's Lee move." as he saw Sasuke using the lion barrage.

Kakashi momentarily forgot about Naruto as he saw Sasuke using the curse seal and willing it back and after Sasuke was called the winner Kakashi said "I want that answer when I get back Naruto." as he shushined behind Sasuke and took Sasuke away.

Sakura asked "Do you think he will be alright."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Sakura asked a moment later "Will you be alright."

Naruto said "I hope so." as they watched Shikamaru go down and fight Kin.

After Shikamaru match the board started to display names and Kakashi appeared again as the names finished and Kakashi frowned as he saw Naruto name and Kiba shouted "Yahoo boy, we got an easy win."

Kakashi grab Naruto arm and said "Naruto...are you sure you want to continue. Did Orochimaru do something to the seal." in a hushed tone.

Naruto said "He..."

Hayatte said from down in the arena "Are you coming Uzumaki."

Naruto said "YEAH, YEAH, I'm coming...I'll tell you when I get back sensei." as he walked down the stairs.

Kakashi looked down worriedly as Kurenai walked up and said "It's a pity he had to face Kiba Kakashi. He might have had a chance to win if he faced someone else."

Kakashi saw as Naruto body spasmed in pain when Naruto tried to fight it and he said "He's facing 2 opponents right now Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Of coarse he is. Kiba and Akamaru are a team."

Kakashi glanced over at her and said "That's not what I meant...Orochimaru did something to him in the forest. His body is fighting him also. Watch him and see what I mean."

Kurenai frowned and began to look at Naruto as a Jounin and not as a Sensei and frowned as she saw Naruto leg give out just in time for Kiba attack to hit him and send him flying to the wall head first.

Kurenai frowned even more and asked "What did he do to him."

Kiba down below said "Like you could ever become Hokage. Hell, I'll become Hokage before you will and make sure your dream will become a memory."

Laughter was heard coming from the down body of Naruto who slowly stood up with blood coming from his head where it hit the wall and he had his eyes closed and said "You say my dream will become a memory." as chakra began to gather around him.

As blue chakra became mixed with red several of the older ninja got tense and then as grey chakra got mixed in and the chakra started to reach the roof everyone was starting to get freaked out as Kiba back a few feet back and then as yellow and black chakra mixed in as well everyone began to back away.

Several people thought '_How can he have so much chakra."_

Finally as green chakra mixed in an explosion happened where Naruto was blinding everyone as several scream and covered their faces.

Finally as the dust began to clear a figure could be seen standing inside the dust field and as the dust began to clear first black was seen as more cleared they could see it was black pants...then black boots, and then a black cloak with silver metal bracers on the shoulder then as the dust finally cleared they could see Naruto who was now 6'2 and had his eyes closed as his hair became partly straigth and part spiked and he opened his eyes that were now glowing blue and he said in a deeper voice "**My dream, and I, will never become just a memory**." before he vanished and appeared behind Kiba facing away from Kiba who suddenly fell to the ground passed out.

Kurenai screamed "KIBA." as she looked at her student.

Kakashi said "He's alive Kurenai. Look."

Kurenai who was getting upset started to calm down and then looked at Naruto and said "What happened."

Naruto then turned his eyes toward Hayatte and said "Well, what are you waiting for." in his now colder and deeper voice.

Hayatte said "Right, Winner Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto turned and began to slowly walk toward the doors at the other end of the arena and the Sandaime glanced at Kakashi who nods and appears in front of Naruto and said "What happened to you Naruto."

Naruto looked coldly at Kakashi who flinched not use to seeing eyes like that and Naruto turned and made eye contact with the Sandaime and then turned back and asked "Who are you asking for. Yourself or the Sandaime." in a calm cold voice.

Kakashi frowned and said "Both."

Naruto turned back to the Sandaime and said "If he wants answer from me then he must answer a couple questions first." as he turned and started to walk away.

Kakashi went to grab Naruto shoulder who disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the room with his hand held up and a glowing ball in his hand and he said "Do not tempt me Hatake. I will use this as I am not in the mood right now."

Kakashi frowned and the Sandaime said "What is the meaning of this Naruto. What happened to you. What is that."

Naruto glanced at the Sandaime and said "This...why this is a summon...lets see which one shall we." with a cold smirk as he threw the ball in the air before it exploded and then everyone paled as the form of the Shinigami appeared floating in the middle of the room and suddenly the number 10 appeared above everyone but Naruto head and Naruto said "Now everyone in this room besides me has 10 minutes before this guy eats your souls. Do I have your attention now."

At this all the gennins, Jounins, and the Hokage paled and the Sandaime said "How did you summon him."

Naruto made a tisking noise while moving his finger back and forward and said "Now, now. What makes you believe that YOU are in charge at the moment...after all, you don't know how to cancel this jutsu...and you don't know how far a range this has either. It could be effecting everyone in the village as well...and you have 9 minutes left." as the number above everyone changed to 9.

The Sandaime said "Stop this at once. I order you to Naruto."

Cold laughter was heard and Naruto said "You...order me...what makes you think you have the authority to order someone who isn't even a ninja legally...after all, my real legal name isn't Uzumaki, is it."

The Sandaime said "I don't know what you are talking about."

Naruto frowned and held up his hand and red energy began to form in a ball and Naruto said "No more games. You will either speak the truth or I will release this. Would you like a repeat of 14 years ago."

At this all the Jounins and Hokage paled as they knew what was in that ball then and the Sandaime said "You wouldn't."

Naruto snorts and said "Oh, after what just finished happening you would be supprised what I wouldn't do...after all, I have been given HIGHER orders then you."

The Sandaime said "And whose orders are those."

Naruto smirked coldly and said "Minato, Kushina, and Jenova...by the way, 6 minutes."

At this the Sandaime and Kakashi eyes widen at the first 2 while Gaara eyes winden at the last.

The Sandaime asked "Who are they."

Naruto said "Wrong choice old man." as he threw the ball in the air and suddenly the top of the tower was blown off as everyone there paled as the form of the Kyuubi now stood towering over the forest of death.

The Sandaime saw the Kyuubi hadn't moved and looked shocked as everyone else looked scared and he saw Naruto appeared calm and said "Your controlling it."

Naruto said "Just as I am controlling the Shinigami...and these are nothing compared to the power I have at my finger tips and will release upon the world unless you start speaking the truth."

The Sandaime said "What happened to you."

Naruto said "Still trying to take charge. Shinigami, take his sons soul now."

At this the Shinigami reached for Asuma and began to pull his soul out as Asuma screamed before his body fell to the ground lifeless.

The Sandaime screamed "NO, ASUMA...I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT."

Naruto said "LIFE." as suddenly Asuma became covered in light and then to everyone shock he began to move and set up and everyone became even more scared and Asuma said "Was that a genjutsu or something."

Naruto laughed and said "Hardly. You just had your soul ate like everyone else in this room will be in 4 minutes except I won't bring them back to life. Kyuubi, head out of the forrest and draw attention away from here but do not kill anyone...yet."

Kyuubi roared and began to run away and the Sandaime frowned and said "What do you want."

Naruto said "The truth...starting with telling everyone here who I really am. I mean who my parents were."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Your parents were Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the red hot blooded Habanero."

Naruto nods and said "See, that wasn't so hard to admit, now was it. Now my next question...why did the Kyuubi attack Konoha."

The Sandaime said "I don't know."

Naruto said "Kyuubi, find Konohamaru Sarutobi and eat him."

The Sandaime said "NO..UCHIHA..MADARA UCHIHA. HE STOLE THE KYUUBI AND SUMMONED IT INSIDE THE VILLAGE."

Suddenly the world shifted and everyone was looking at the Sandaime shocked as the room appeared normal and Asuma said "Dad...what are you talking about Madara Uchiha...and why did you tell him his parents. I thought he couldn't know until he was a Chunnin."

The Sandaime looked confused and looked around and Naruto said "How do you like the confuse spell jiji."

The Sandaime looked where Naruto was standing in front of Kakashi and blinked and said "What just happened."

Naruto said "The moment I made eye contact with you I used a jutsu that confuses an enemy like a genjutsu. It's similar to the hypnotic abilities of the Sharingan. I then had you simply tell everyone the truth about the Kyuubi attack and my parents."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Why did you do that."

Naruto said "Remember what I said in the jutsu about a HIGHER power. If you want to know the real truth about what happened to me as well as how I learn to do that just now and why I did it then you are going to have to tell those in this room the truth about Mito Uzumaki Senju, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and what really happened the day I was born. You do that and I'll tell everything you could ask for and more."

The Sandaime said "And what if I ordered you to."

Naruto smirked and said "What you saw in that illusion and what I said were true and I can make them real."

At this the Sandaime paled and said "Very well...Mito Uzumaki Senju was the wife of the Shodaime Hokage...after the Shodaime fought Madara Uchiha at the valley of the end where Madara used the Kyuubi to try and defeat Hashirama, Hashirama claimed the Kyuubi as part of the victory...His wife had what was called special chakra...she decided to use the Uzumaki secret jutsu to seal the Kyuubi inside herself so that the threat the Kyuubi represented would not become an issue again...when she gave birth to her only son she nearly lost control of the seal holding the Kyuubi in her weakened state but was able to act quickly to suppress the Kyuubi...before she died she sent for Kushina Uzumaki, a blood relative of hers who also possessed the special chakra who was just a small girl and had her come here where she talked Kushina into become the next host for the Kyuubi to make it where the Kyuubi could not harm Konoha...she eventually married the Yondaime and then the day you were born we had taken precautions in case she lost control just like Mito did when she gave birth...however none of us were prepared for Madara Uchiha to appear and attack your parents and kidnap your mother. Your father went and rescued her but not before Madara had time to break the seal holding the Kyuubi and then escape into Konoha where he summoned the Kyuubi...in order to save Konoha your father was forced to turn you into a host as well. He asked that the people of Konoha see you as a hero for protecting them from Kyuubi...sadly that wish was not honored. Now what is going on."

Everyone in the room was shocked and the Sand and Sound ninja thought "_They have the Kyuubi."_

Naruto said "In order to explain I am going to have to explain what exactly the Uzumaki special chakra is exactly and why Mito, my mother, and I are completely unharmed by it's chakra. You see...a very, very long time ago...before this land ever existed actually...there was a lake, a lake where nature chakra was released naturally on the earth. The land around it has gone by many names over the years but the most remembered was the promised land...the water was sometimes called the source of life on this world...those who drank it were changed...the animals that drank from this lake became the ancestor of what we now call summons."

At this several eyes widen and Naruto said "But if the water could change animals like that, what do you think would happen to humans who drank it...it changed them also and made it where they could control Nature chakra...and no, nature chakra and regular chakra are not the same thing. The humans who drank from this water became known as the ancients and over time they were either hunted down or died out...as far as I know before now the last ancients were Mito and Kushina Uzumaki...but that only explains what the Uzumaki special chakra is. They don't have regular chakra, thier bodies only have Nature chakra...which is at least 10 times stronger then regular chakra...some think even 100 times stronger...but that doesn't explain what happened to me. That only explains why the Kyuubi chakra has not had an effect on me since these whiskers I was actually born with."

Naruto looked around the room and his eyes landed on Gaara and said "You more then anyone else in this room should listen closely because this next part relates to you."

Naruto then looked at the Sandaime and said "Now as I said, some of the ancients were hunted down for thier powers...but durring the search for them, someone found her...Jenova."

Gaara grabbed his head and whispered "Mother."

Naruto said "I don't know Jenova history before this point in time..but the people who found her experimented on her...doing terrible things to her...even going so far as to prevent death by using machines to keep her alive...but that wasn't the worst of it...they took her DNA, her blood, and pieces of bodies and used them to experiment on people. Like the ancients she could also control natural chakra in a way and they created soldiers with her DNA...but most called those soldiers, the children of Jenova...that is until the people who were creating them were stopped and the lab they experimented on her was destroyed...however she still lived...the machines that kept her alive still worked...and kept her alive for hundreds of years as the world moved on, she still live...that was until HE found her."

The Sandaime asked "How do you know all this Naruto."

Naruto said "I'm almost done and you will know all. Just give me a few more minutes."

The Sandaime nod and Naruto said "Now you see, this man found her and the ruins of the lab where she was...and she was partially telepathic and was able to beg him to free her so she could die...but this man, he didn't free her and end her pain...instead, he decided to use the machines and her for his own gains...he experimented with the liquids that were in the tube with her and found they they changed him...gave him a strange power...and with this power he made himself seem like a god to the people of the world...as he took the blood of Jenova and mixed it with drinks calling it his power...can anyone guess who that man was."

Silence was the answer and Naruto said "THAT Bastard...is respected by the rest of the world as the Six Realm Sage...the man who gave Chakra to the world."

At this everyone's eyes widen and Temari said "Then..."

Naruto said "That's right, the reason most have the ability to use chakra is because they have the diluted blood of Jenova in them...but the _Sage_ messed up...he wasn't careful and accidently broke the machine that kept Jenova from being able to draw on Nature chakra to free herself...when he did that Jenova wanted revenge for all the pain and torture she went through...She drew on the power of nature chakra and divided her soul into 9 fragments and created 9 bodies made out of nature chakra to get her revenge...she sent the 9 fragments out to find the Sage and they found him...in the end the sage was killed and then the 9 bodies went and destroyed the machine and lab completely as well as Jenova body...but her anger wasn't finished...she saw others who had her blood in them and wanted revenge against them as she blamed the people and she began to attack the world...can anyone guess what the 9 bodies were that housed the 9 fragments of Jenova soul."

The Sandaime said "The Bijuu."

Naruto said "Yeah...nobody knows that and wouldn't have known it if it wasn't for that snake guy back in the forest. Somehow whatever that thing he slammed into the seal holding the Kyuubi seperated the soul of Jenova from the body of the Kyuubi breaking it up where it was starting to be absorb into my body. Luckily for me my mother was an ancient or the chakra would have exploded and killed me...but you know the IRONY of the thing is...while my mother was the decendant of the ancients...my father happened to have been one of the decendants of the Children of Jenova...and my parents wanted to make extra sure that I was taken care of and sealed parts of their souls inside of me as well at the time they sealed the Kyuubi. So when Jenova became lose my mother and father went to meet her...and when Kiba caused me to knock myself out I entered my mindscape and met my parents where they then told me the truth about the Kyuubi attack, my history...and then Jenova explained who she was and why she was there...and we came to an agreement. All 3 merged with me giving me some of thier knowledge so that they could pass on in exchange for me completing 3 things for them."

The Sandaime asked "What are those 3 things."

Naruto said "Well dad asked me to stop Madara...he thinks I'm some child of prophecy his sensei talked about and believes I'm the only one who can stop Madara from destroying the world...I'd want to kill him anyways after finding out the bastards responsible for mine and everyone elses pain that loss someone due to his attack. The next request was from Jenova..she want's me to find the other 8 shards of her soul and release them so that she can finally pass on to the afterlife."

The Sandaime frowned and asked "And the third thing."

Naruto shrugged and said "Start my own clan and give mom lots of grandchildren. That will be the hardest of the 3 in my opinion."

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy and Kurenai said "Your talking about facing the Bijuu...THE BIJUU, Madara Uchiha, the 2nd strongest ninja ever...and you think having kids will be your hardest task."

Naruto said "Yeah...after all." as he held up his hand and suddenly chakra began to fly out of Gaara into Naruto hand and a brown ball of materia formed in Naruto hand and Naruto then crushed the ball as the last of the chakra disappeared from Gaara and Naruto said "I've just destroyed 2 of the Bijuu in less then half an hour."

Gaara said "Mother...Mother...MOTHER...WHAT DID YOU DO."

Naruto said "The shard of Jenova in you heard me and didn't fight when I started to draw the nature chakra she was using to hold herself on this world and now she has passed on." as a smirk appeared on his face.

Gaara screamed "NO...MOTHER...GIVE HER BACK." as he raised his hand and his team flinched and Gaara said "Mother...my sand..why won't my sand work."

Naruto said "Hmm...you mean like this." as the sand on the ground around Gaara began to circle around him and then flew at Naruto before taking the shape of a mini Shukaku and Naruto waved his hand and said "Dispell."

The sand fell to the ground useless and Naruto said "Anyways, as you can see, I aged and lost about 3 years of my life but you don't have to worry about Kyuubi...of coarse the fact you hid who my parents were from me and hid my real name away means all the documents that made me a Konoha nin are now void...so I guess I'll just start my journey." as he held his hand out and a long silver sword with a black handle appeared and Naruto swung the blade and a blade of wind sliced into the building diagonally causing the top half of the building to slide off shocking everyone and a black smoke began to appear around his back as a single wing appeared in his back and said "I'll be back in a month for the finals. You have till then to give me a reason to actually stay in a place that has tried to kill me and don't think that just because you said so or because you make some law I will have to stay. You have to have an actual reason for me to stay. Until then, CYA." as the wing flapped and Naruto shot into the sky.

Gaara screamed "MOTHER." as he fell to his knees.

Kakashi said "What should we do sir."

The Sandaime said "What can we do Kakashi, the finals aren't for a month and he has no duties but to train until then...and he just destroyed 2 bijuu...something no one else has ever been able to do...not to meantion he has the power to recreate them at anytime he wishes I believe. I have until then to actually figure out a reason for him to stay...We have no choice but to continue the Chunnin exams."

Baki said "Your ninja just injured one of the ninja of Suna."

The Sandaime said "Your student signed a waiver. I also know for a fact your student has killed many of your own villagers before, if he killed or injured any of my people should I demand compensation from you...besides, as he stated, he's never legally been a ninja of Konoha, just a hired freelance so I can't actually mark him as a missing nin either."

Baki frowned and said "I'll inform the Kazekage and let him decide what to do."

The Sandaime said "Noted...now since the scoreboard has been destroyed I'll pick the next match, Hinata Hyuuga vs Sakura Haruno."

Several miles away Naruto was flying through the air and thought "_I'll also do your other request and judge the world of thier guilt or innocence mother...Just like a good son...just like big brother Sephiroth"_ as a red orb and a brown orb glowed in his coat pocket.


End file.
